Bubble Beam (move)
Bubble Beam (Japanese: バブルこうせん Bubble Beam), formatted as BubbleBeam prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM11 in Generation I. Effect Generation I BubbleBeam does damage and has a 33.2% chance of lowering the target's stat by one stage. Generation II onward Bubble Beam now has a 10% chance of lowering the target's Speed stat by one stage. Bubble Beam can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |A Water-type attack. Stronger than . Many Water-type Pokémon learn this move.}} |A Water-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of reducing the target's Speed.}} |An attack that may lower Speed.}} |Forcefully sprays bubbles that may lower Speed.}} |A spray of bubbles strikes the foe. It may lower the foe's Speed stat.}} |A spray of bubbles is forcefully ejected at the foe. It may also lower the target's Speed stat.}} |A spray of bubbles is forcefully ejected at the opposing team. It may also lower their Speed stats.}} |A spray of bubbles is forcefully ejected at the target. This may also lower its Speed stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 21 |STAB='}} 21 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 25 |25 18 |STAB='}} 25 |25 18 |STAB='}} 18 |STAB='}} 18 |STAB='}} 21 |21 18 |STAB='}} 21 |21 18 |STAB='}} 22 |22 18 |18 27 |STAB='}} 20 |20|STAB='}} 20 |20|STAB='}} 13 |13|13|STAB='}} 13 |13|13|STAB='}} 17 |17 10 |10|STAB='}} 18 |18|18|STAB='}} 18 |18|18|STAB='}} 1, 7 |1, 7|1, 7|STAB='}} 21 |21|STAB='}} 11 |11|8|8|8|1, 8|STAB='}} |25|25 21 |21|STAB='}} |25|25 24 |24|STAB='}} 17 |17|STAB='}} |13|13|STAB=''}} 19 |20|20|20 14 |14|STAB='}} 19 |20|20|20 14 |14|STAB='}} 18 |18|18|18|STAB='}} 19 |19|19|19|STAB='}} 19 |19|19|19|STAB='}} 7 |7|7|STAB='}} By By TM By Generation V In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=38 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 10% chance of lowering each target's speed. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, Bubble Beam had a power of 25. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Bubble Beam had a power of 30, an energy bar of , and a duration of 2.9 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also lower the target's Movement Speed by one level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also reduce the target's Movement Speed by 1 level.}} | }} |A spray of bubbles is forcefully ejected at the target. It may also lower the target's Speed.}} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It could also lower the Pokémon's Travel Speed.}} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away. It could also lower the Pokémon's Travel Speed.}} |} |} In the anime }}}} }}}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Bubble Beam in |Generation V}}}} * In ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness, of Wigglytuff's Guild mentioned that he was capable of using Bubble Beam, but he was never shown using the move. * In the dubbed version of Enter the Dragonite, Ash commanded his Squirtle to use . In the original version, it was commanded to use Bubble Beam instead. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * If is used on a pond in Generation III, it will have the animation of Bubble Beam. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=泡沫光線 泡末光線 |zh_cmn=泡沫光線 / 泡沫光线 |cs=Bublifuk |da=Boblestråle |nl=Bubbelstraal |fi=Kuplasäde |fr_eu=Bulles d' |de=Blubbstrahl |el=Ακτίνα φυσαλίδων |id=Bubble Beam |it=Bollaraggio |ko=거품광선 |no=Boblestråle |pl=Bąbelkowy Promień Atak Bąbelków Bąble Światła Bąbelkowy Atak Bomby Świetlne Wodne Promyki Strumień Bąbelków Bańkowy Atak |pt_br=Jato de Bolhas (games, BW099-present, TCG, manga) Rajada de Bolhas (early anime) |pt_eu=Raio de Bolhas (Pokémon Chronicles) Jacto de Bolhas (Diamond and Pearl series) |ro=Raza de Bule |sr=Mlaz Mehurova |es_la=Rayo Burbuja Bubblebeam (DP105) |es_eu=Rayo Burbuja |sv=Bubbelstråle Bubblor |tr=Baloncuk Işını |vi=Tia Bong Bóng }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can lower the target's Speed Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Blubbstrahl es:Rayo burbuja fr:Bulles d'O it:Bollaraggio ja:バブルこうせん zh:泡沫光线（招式）